The present invention relates to a field effect transistor, and more particularly to a superconducting field effect transistor which is very small in size and which is made of a semiconductive material and a superconducting material.
A superconducting field effect transistor is discussed in an article by Clark (Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 51, 1980, page 2736).
In the above article, however, no attention is paid to the fact that the operation of circuits including superconducting field effect transistors is made unstable by certain variations in characteristics of superconducting field effect transistor due to the microfabrication of the gate electrode thereof.